


Before All I Heard Was Silence

by devilswhore_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gandrew Week, Gandrew Week 2020, M/M, musical Andrew, soft Garrett, underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: At one point he glanced up and they locked eyes. Garrett looked away quickly, suddenly fascinated with the settings on his microphone. When he darted his eyes back to him Andrew was still playing, smiling coyly, cheeks flushed.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Before All I Heard Was Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gandrew Week! Big thanks to Esme for organizing this as well as being my cheerleader and support <3
> 
> Day 1 - Underrated  
> Or, 3 times Andrew cheered up Garrett with his hands (but sadly not in the way you're thinking)
> 
> Title is from 'Symphony' by Clean Bandit ft Zara Larsson

It wasn’t a secret how much Garrett admired Andrew. He’d never been quiet about how amazing and handsome and talented he was - hell, he’d said it multiple times in most of his videos. 

But there had been a few occasions where he’d come to appreciate one of Andrew’s hidden, underrated talents. 

Andrew could play the piano. And he was good. 

It wasn’t something that surprised him, not only did he have a background in music production, but it also came up in one of the conversations they had when they first met. That night they ended up talking about music and what instruments they could both play for about 3 hours.

Garrett just didn’t expect him to be that _good._

The first time was about a year ago. 

Garrett switched the camera off and slumped onto his sofa. He’d just finished filming part of his new video and was feeling pretty bummed out. He was supposed to have woken up early today, done some exercise, gotten stuff done. Instead, he’d slept the entire day away. Yet again.

He’d pretty much given up on the day completely when his phone rang. He knew it was Andrew before he even looked. He’d been calling around the same time every day for a while now - _because I know you get lonely and talking to Benjamin doesn’t count._ Usually he looked forward to his call but today Garrett hesitated. He knew it was Andrew’s time off and didn’t want to ruin his good mood with his failure story. 

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Andrew asked cheerfully.

“Fine yeah - everything is good!” Garrett replied, trying desperately to match Andrew’s upbeat tone but failing miserably.

“Are you sure?” Andrew said softly. Garrett sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Well actually, today has been a bit of a bust. I had such good intentions for the day but I ended up sleeping for 19 hours Andrew, I’m so upset. The whole point of this week was to try to better myself but I’ve already failed on day 2. Now I’m sitting here with my sad old soup and I feel so stupid and disappointed,” Garrett sighed.

“Come on, you’re not stupid. I'll tell you what I’ll come over, we can watch a movie or something, that way you won’t feel like the whole day is wasted.”

“No Andrew honestly, it’s fine-” 

“I wasn’t asking, Garrett. I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” Andrew said firmly, hanging up before Garrett could argue any further. 

While he waited Garrett decided to tidy up a little; did the dishes, brought the pillows from his bedroom and some blankets to make the couch cozier, set up the projector, and changed the lights to a soft peachy shade. Andrew knocked on the door before letting himself in, shoving a burrito and coffee in Garrett’s hands before settling down on the couch. They’d exchanged keys to each others’ places a few months ago - Andrew had the spare room at Shane’s when they were working but sometimes it got too much to spend all his time with them, and Garrett’s place was closer to Shane’s than his own apartment. At first, Garrett had insisted on sleeping on the couch, until one day, when they were a few too many drinks into their movie night, Andrew had dragged him into the bedroom and pulled him onto the bed. They’d woken up the next morning tangled up together. They never spoke about it but continued to sleep together a few times a month. 

“So, you feeling a little better?” Andrew asked, once they had finished their burritos and were partway through Infinity War. 

“Yeah, a little,” Garrett said bashfully, “you know, I even tried to play the piano to make it feel like I've accomplished _something_ today.”

“Well, you got out of bed, fixed the alarm problem, and still filmed even though you’re upset with yourself, right? So you have accomplished something...plus we’re hanging out. Might not be an achievement but it’s still fun,” he bumped his shoulder against Garrett's, grinning. 

Garrett smiled warmly. “Hanging out with you is the best part of my week,” he said sincerely. 

Andrew kept his body close to his, leaning in closer until his head was resting on Garrett’s shoulder. As the movie went on - and Andrew stopped giggling at Garrett reciting the lines word by word - they were both nestled into the blankets and each other. Andrew had inched his hand closer and closer to rest on Garrett’s leg, leaving his palm turned upward for Garrett to intertwine their fingers together. Whatever it was they were doing together, Garrett was always careful to let Andrew initiate. Never pushed anything. He enjoyed their time together too much to ruin it by being too forceful.

By the time the movie was finished it was nearing midnight and Andrew was stifling a yawn. 

“Shall we watch something else?” Andrew asked, rubbing his eyes. He was still buried in Garrett’s shoulder, solid and warm. 

“You’re nearly asleep already,” Garrett laughed, “I think it might be time for bed.”

“But I’m comfortable,” Andrew mumbled, wrapping his arms around Garrett’s waist.

“Are you...staying here?” Garrett asked quietly. When Andrew nodded he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright, come on sleepyhead.” 

He pulled Andrew off the couch and carried the pillows and blankets back into the bedroom, throwing them on the bed as Andrew took his pants off and stretched. Garrett hesitated and turned around to change into his sleep shirt, unable to quash his self-conscious thoughts. He crawled into bed next to Andrew, keeping a small space between them.

“Are you tired?” Andrew asked, pulling the covers up to his chin, “you can go back to the living room if you want.”

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind staying here with you,” Garrett blushed, thankful for the dark room.

“I’ve got an idea,” Andrew said, rolling out of bed and padding into the living room. Garrett’s brow furrowed as he heard him crashing around. He sat up as Andrew pushed through the curtain, keyboard in his arms, fumbling to turn the light on. 

Andrew settled on the bed with the keyboard in front of him, smiling softly. Garrett’s heart fluttered.

He started slow, plonking the keys lightly, almost as if he was testing the sound. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Garrett watched as his hands and fingers moved smoothly between the keys, the tune steady yet confident. Fingers sliding from one end of the board to the other, grazing over white and black. His face was relaxed yet the slight crease in his brow showed focus. The bags under his eyes looked dark in this light, and Garrett would feel bad but he couldn’t concentrate on anything except how ethereal Andrew looked right now.

When he was finished, Andrew put the keyboard to the side and Garrett pulled him into bed. He placed his hand on Andrew’s cheek, gently tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. He smiled sleepily and connected their lips. They kissed slowly and tenderly, wrapped up together under the sheets. 

*

The next time was about a year later when he, Andrew and Caleb were making their song. 

That day Andrew was in a playful mood, which Garrett loved and hated at the same time. It made him more confident - he laughed louder, complimented Garrett more openly, any and all touches lingered a few seconds past platonic. They had been doing...whatever it was they were doing for quite a while now, but for the moment they were just enjoying each other and the time they spent without labeling it. But not labeling it meant they hadn’t told anybody about it, so they had to be careful both on and off-camera.

Garrett was looking for his keyboard, sure it was behind his Halloween costume. He looked over to Andrew as he asked if it was in the bedroom. His heart dropped and he cursed Andrew internally as he leaped into his bedroom with the camera, knowing it was dirty and knowing Andrew knew it was dirty because they’d had a disagreement about it the night before. Andrew had been complaining that there wasn’t any space for his stuff.

_I just hate having to live out of my backpack all the time, all I’m asking for is a drawer in your room. Andrew, I’m not saying no to you having a drawer, I’m saying no to you throwing my clothes on the floor-Andrew, stop!_

So after a small clothes/pillow fight and a few choice words, together they went through Garrett’s drawers, washing what was dirty and sorting through clothes he didn’t wear anymore to make room for Andrew's multiple Adidas sweats and grey sweatshirts.

“Just know that these are because I’m reorganizing,” _because you forced me to_ Garrett wished he could say, "and that's clean laundry! That’s clean! Okay, just so you know Andrew,” Garrett said, intent on not having Andrew make him look like the bad guy whilst also being careful not to explain too much and expose them. He hated how Andrew's eyes were twinkling behind the camera as Garrett flustered around. 

"Oh there's your keyboard," Andrew said, winking at him. Son of a bitch. 

They messed around for a while trying to get a feel for their song, and at some point Andrew had started playing around with the keyboard. Jokingly at first, but then he got into it. Gospel. It sounded beautiful.

Garrett had to be careful not to stare - they were still unsure about telling their friends what was going on between them. He couldn't have Caleb see him lovingly gaze at Andrew the whole time. So instead he sneaked little glances now and then, a smile creeping on his face as he watched Andrew get increasingly into his playing; brow furrowed, nodding along to Garett’s freestyling, fingers gliding over the keys with ease and conviction. At one point he glanced up and they locked eyes. Garrett looked away quickly, suddenly fascinated with the settings on his microphone. When he darted his eyes back to him Andrew was still playing, smiling coyly, cheeks flushed. 

*

The most recent time was a week ago. They'd been quarantined together in Washington for over a month now, and they were both starting to lose their minds a little. Andrew had been sick for a while, and whilst Garrett was doing his best to help - making tea and pizza rolls - he wanted to do something more. 

He rooted around in the garage for inspiration, hoping to find a puzzle or some crafts for them to do together. Something other than what they've been doing until now, which was mainly sleeping, eating, exploring the woods, and scrolling through Tik Tok. Which, in Garrett's opinion, wasn't the worst thing in the world. He’d been focusing on his health, spending time with his favorite person every day. He loved the way Andrew snuggled into his side every night, his soft snores lulling him to sleep. He loved Andrew’s bed head and scratchy voice in the morning.

But in between that they had a lot of time to fill. He sighed and gazed around the room. When his eyes locked on a box in the corner of the room, he gasped and carried it back to their little cottage.

“Andrew, look what I found!” Garrett gushed.

“Oh my god,” Andrew started cackling, “does everyone in your family have keyboards just lying around?” he asked.

“Just the cool ones!” Garrett replied defensively. Andrew’s giggles had now turned into full-on wheeze-laughs, eyes twinkling, face crinkled. 

“Andrew come on,” Garrett whined, although he was attempting to stifle his giggles. Andrew’s giggles were infectious. 

“Alright alright, hand it over. Anything for you Gar,” Andrew said, and Garrett’s heart soared.

He cracked his fingers, waving them dramatically and smirking at Garrett. He started fast and loose, cheerful notes bouncing off the walls. Sliding a hand from one end of the board to the other and back again. 

Garrett filmed his jaunty playing on his phone, chuckling at Andrew’s little head bops, and dramatic hand flourishes. When he was finished Andrew beamed at him, hair messy under his hat, freckles dotted over smooth skin, dark brown eyes soft and shining.

“I love you, Andrew.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still here, thank you.  
> Stay tuned for day 2! Remember to follow 'gandrewweek' on Tumblr


End file.
